<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our House by thorkiship18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951096">Our House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18'>thorkiship18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Werewolf Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By all accounts, Jensen should've seen this coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts">Lia1996</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii surprise fic! :) enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's impossible.</p><p>It's simply not working out.</p><p>In hindsight, Jensen should've known this would happen. Not once during their relationship had he seen Jared actually <em>create </em>something from nothing, something as sinfully delicious as Jensen's renowned Devil's Wing chocolate cake.</p><p>A recipe he pilfered from an old crone in the Netherlands a few odd years ago. Thoughts of the gooey, sticky deliciousness of the fudge within the giant cake is almost enough for Jensen forget about the major disaster right in front of his eyes.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"Honestly, I believe this is a blessing," Jared says, optimistically chewing on a charred piece of bacon.</p><p>Bacon.</p><p>
  <em>Bacon.</em>
</p><p>Of all the things this silly Werewolf can't cook, it turns out to be the most basic thing in the entire world! Jensen, being the ever so patient Wizard that he is, silently mourns the loss of what was once a great and promising meal for breakfast, now reduced to nothing but inedible crisp. And yet, there's Jared, snacking on the meat as if he didn't nearly just reduce the entire apartment to cinders.</p><p>Jensen sighs, looking at the blackened pan. "Or a curse. Did your pack ever teach you how to...you know...<em>cook </em>anything?"</p><p>Jared's lips poke out in thought at as continues to chew on the charred bacon, mildly amusing his Wizard boyfriend. "Well, there was that one time where I skinned and roasted a rabbit during my trials--"</p><p>"Not the same," Jensen interrupts with a laugh. He grips the counter, smiling. "Just as I thought: my awesome boyfriend has one fatal flaw. No wonder you always order takeout when I suggest you cook."</p><p>"Are you judging me? Cause I feel like you're judging me, Spellflinger." Jared points his half-eaten bacon at Jensen as if it were a magic wand. "It's not like we can all just snap our fingers and make the perfect meal."</p><p>Jensen smirks, snapping his fingers once to clean the mess that Jared had made of their kitchen. No more dirty dishes, no more burnt food, no more unclean countertops or stovetop. Everything is now as spotless as it was last night when Jensen left it. He knows Jared meant well with this; sneaking off to cook him breakfast and bed and everything, but if Jensen hadn't smelled the smoke and heard the detector blaring the way it did, they'd both be dead by now.</p><p>"I don't use magic on my food," says Jensen, crossing his arms. "I make mine with time and care. You make yours with haste and death."</p><p>Jared chows down the rest of his blackened bacon, scowling playfully. "I thought I'd do something special for you for our 7th month anniversary, you ungrateful hexer. Give me credit where it's due, and tell me that it was the thought that counts."</p><p>Jensen sighs again, coming up to the tall man of his dreams with eyes as bright as stars and hair smooth as silk. They've found each other at the lowest points in their lives, and it makes Jensen smile knowing that they've helped each other grow stronger in more ways than one.</p><p>Their respective factions have been warring against each other in secret for millennia, but they're the bridge that links the two together now.</p><p>The bridge to peace. Or so Jared still believes.</p><p>"Oh, Puppy," Jensen whispers, squishing Jared's cheeks together. "I love you so much."</p><p>Jared grins, all white teeth; Jensen notices the sharp canines as well. "I love you, too."</p><p>"But you absolutely suck at cooking. I can teach you. For a price. 50 bucks a session sound good?"</p><p>"Charging your own boyfriend for cooking lessons, eh? And they say not all magic-users are swindlers chasing after a check."</p><p>"Aren't you the same Lycanthrope that can't fry bacon?"</p><p>Jared scoffs, but nuzzles into Jensen's neck lovingly, embracing him. "You got me."</p><p>"...It was a nice gesture, by the way."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And I don't <em>totally </em>hate it."</p><p>"Besides the fucked up kitchen."</p><p>"Yes, besides the fucked up kitchen."</p><p>Jensen stays like this for a while, glued to Jared's chest as if he were shielding him from the entire world, from the ravenous Wolfpacks of the West that want to tear out his heart for even breathing in Jared's general direction.</p><p>Protecting him from the dark magic that the Institute of Spellcraft will no doubt use against them to force the two apart.</p><p>They can try all they want. Jensen has chosen his side. So has Jared. He separates from him, gazing up into his beautiful, sunflower eyes that change color constantly. Jensen takes his hand, leading him back to the stove.</p><p>"Time to give you a crash course in Cooking 101, okay? Sure you up for the challenge, pup?"</p><p>Jared grins, snagging a nearby apron to put on. "Ha! My kind was born to face challenges!"</p><p>Jensen rolls his eyes, but takes out the neccessary ingredients and the cooking supplies for what Jared was originally going for. He guides Jared through the process as best as he can, watching him gracefully crack eggs and observing the sizzling bacon carefully, not once breaking eye contact.</p><p>For a moment, Jensen imagines what it would be like if Jared weren't here.</p><p>The thought doesn't last 2 seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might...have an affinity for Witches/Magic stuff lol. Anyways, thanks for reading. Might consider doing little drops for this one too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>